


【星昴】以父之名-31

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [31]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记，因为爱情如死之坚强，嫉恨如阴间之残忍。一个漂亮的逆五芒星烙印在他的手背上。礼成。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【星昴】以父之名-31

**Author's Note:**

> *本章请配合bgm《以父之名》食用。  
> *我写的时候很伤心，我一直在思考一个问题，我到底为什么要这么虐自己？

【31】

他们返程的时候已经是夜半时分，穿过喧嚣的闹市区，高级公寓静谧的优点显现出来，散乱交错的霓虹渐渐隐没，只剩住宅区中细瘦昏黄的路灯和高层里透出的点点灯光。  
停车入库，锁车上楼。

男人脱掉风衣，名贵的外套被粗暴地扔到一边，露出里面一件纯白的衬衫，一尘不染，这个男人多少是有些洁癖的。  
男人的表情淡漠而疏离，仿佛刚才在郊外已经消化掉了他所有的激烈情感。  
微仰了脖颈，男人单手松了松领带。青年向前一步，在大脑做出反应之前，身体就擅自先采取了行动，他稍垫了脚，抬手按上男人衬衣最上面的那颗纽扣。  
却被一只手捉住，这人的手比他的要大上一圈，不曾放水的力道让他的腕间很快就浮起一层肉眼可见的红。他因痛瑟缩着，勉力不让自己太过紧张，却始终没有放开对方的衣扣。

男人微眯了眼，阴沉的脸色竟也有了些温和的意味。  
他看着眼前的青年，一如他第一次见到这个孩子的时候。也许从那个时候开始，就已经抱有了这样的心思。  
随着一声几不可闻的叹息，男人慢慢松了力。  
青年一被放开，就动作熟练地帮对方解开领带，像他一直会做的那样，然后是纽扣，一颗、两颗。

“好了，”男人按住他，声音里虽凉意犹存，却也比先前给人的感觉要好得多，“先这样。”  
青年自己也被剥掉外套，然后被半推着带到一间屋子前，就是角落里那间一直落着锁的屋子。

——

指纹解锁，智能门缓缓打开。  
他想起来了，就是在眼前这间屋子里，他曾于鞭子、藤条造成的痛楚中辗转，他在肉体的刑罚和精神的欢愉里沉溺，他在这里被打破又被重组。  
无处可逃避无可避，他被这个男人强硬地、不容拒绝地从虚空带回现实。

“星史郎……”胸腔里满溢郁浊之气，他颤抖着呼唤这个名字。  
门在他身后关闭，没有窗也未开灯的房间瞬间陷入伸手不见五指的黑暗，他本能地想要抓住男人的手，抬手却只扑了个空，感官还无法适应这突如其来的境况，他什么也看不见什么也听不到，记忆深处熟悉的恐惧浪潮一般扑过来。

“是我的问题，是我把缰绳放得太长。”黑暗里传来男人的声音，低沉又压抑，“我来帮助你回忆一些早就应该清楚了的事。”  
极轻地一声“啪”后，灯光终于亮起。  
男人坐在藤椅里——那是整个屋子里唯一一把椅子，双腿交叠在一起，右手搭在椅子扶手上，整个人后靠在椅背上。  
这个房间里只有一盏灯，灯光十分暗淡，仿佛只能照亮浅浅一个表层，更衬得这个男人线条冷硬，越发地让人感觉刻板而严厉起来。

他在那样的目光注视下，缓缓跪下来，宛如虔诚的信徒，一步一步朝他的神明跪爬过去。  
男人伸出手，青年便像被教导过的那样，直起身子帮男人把袖口的扣子也松开，然后一丝不苟地折叠，一圈、两圈、最后绕在小臂上固定。  
男人耐心地看着他做完这一切，然后扬起手来，青年条件反射地闭眼，等待着会降落在脸颊或者别的什么地方上的疼。  
但是，预想中的痛楚并没有来临，反而是极温柔地碰触。  
“为什么要去找封真呢，”男人怜惜地抚摸着他的脸，指腹沿着脸颊的轮廓划过，然后是脖颈、手臂，最后执起他的左手，小心地爱抚着，动作轻柔地仿佛是在对待一件易碎品，“昴流君，我没有提醒过你吗？”  
他小口小口地喘着气，绿眼睛里盛满了惊惧的波纹。  
“你在害怕什么呢，昴流君？” 男人停在他手背上的手，一圈一圈打着转儿。  
“星史郎，”很奇怪，明明已经怕得不行，他竟然还记得要问什么，他的声音出奇得冷静，“北都的心脏，移植受体……”  
“你不是已经知道了吗？她的心脏……”男人一点点摸上他的胸口。 

一种奇怪的酥麻从尾椎升起。  
在某个瞬间，火花猛地迸裂，一个可怕的念头明晰起来，他的胸口不可避免地抽动，他触及了真相。  
不……别说了。  
他突然剧烈挣动，整个身体都扭动起来。  
求你，我不想听。  
“北都的心脏……”男人制住他，修长的手指按着他的胸口，那里皮层下的器官有力地跳动着，男人的声音极轻，“就在这里啊。”

他姐姐的心脏在他胸口里跳动。  
字面意义上的。

翻腾的胃液冲击着神经，肠子搅在一起，压迫着五脏六腑。  
他再也忍不住，一口吐了出来。  
男人就那么冷漠地看着他，直到他连胃里胆汁都吐了个干净，直到他只剩干呕，直到他脱力地停下来。

——

意识极度混乱，过往的纷纷扰扰都在脑子里乱转，跑马灯似的。  
恍惚间，他以为自己已经到达死之国度。

“昴流君。”  
他几乎是立刻就对这个男人的呼唤作出了反应，就像十六岁那年被教导过的那样，已经深深烙印进他的血液里。  
那些鬼魅乱象，顷刻间都在他面前散去，涣散的视线慢慢聚焦，他再次看清了眼前。  
呕吐物已经被清理干净，就连他自己也被换了一套干净宽松的居家服，男人倒还是刚才那件衣服，只有裤脚的地方晕染着一片未干的水渍，应该是刚才的污物被男人擦掉之后留下的痕迹。

“昴流君，我送你个礼物。”男人抬起他的手，低头印上一个吻，然后把他的衣袖挽到手腕。  
他这才注意到四周已经换了摆设，男人的另一只手上拿着一个热气腾腾的烙铁，因为距离太近，他甚至能感受到烙铁上冒出的蒸蒸热气。  
他就那么看着，似乎不太能理解。  
“好孩子，”男人微笑着，一如他十六岁记忆里的那种，温柔得如同春天微风一般的笑意，“你会喜欢的。”

烙铁压在手背的皮肤上，发出一阵嘶嘶声，同时伴随着一种奇异的烤肉的焦味。

疼。  
毫不掩饰的疼。  
比他体会过的任何一种疼都要疼。

男人并没有使用任何束缚道具来禁锢他，但如同被蛊惑一般，无论手背上传来的是多么撕心裂肺的疼，他始终保持一动都不动。 

肌肉抽搐、血液逆流。  
天旋地转、昏天黑地。

他竟然没有在这种要命的剧痛里晕过去，他的意识足够清醒，足够到每一分每一寸的疼都是那么清晰。

星史郎。  
星史郎。  
星史郎。  
他在心里一遍遍地默念这个名字。  
然后不只是肉体，连带着灵魂都撕扯着、叫嚣着疼痛起来。

烙铁下呈现出来的印记，跟他拥有的那对乳夹上的一样，也跟北都活体移植的签署文件上的一样。

 **求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记，因为爱情如死之坚强，嫉恨如阴间之残忍。** *

一个漂亮的逆五芒星烙印在他的手背上。  
礼成。

tbc.

*出自《圣经》。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，终于写到这里了，一个漂亮的逆五芒星，昴流会喜欢的。


End file.
